The Legacy of the Trinity
by Nightshade Malachai
Summary: Three is sacredly special. Any more or less is superficial. One to control life and death. One whom holds of all worlds its breath. And One whom all abilities spring to the date. If they perish, the death of all unique life is its fate. SORRY undergoing major rewrite
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

**_Three crystal statues reside in the middle of Warfang. The dragon statues are unique in their own way. The centermost statue is clearly male. The color is not visible but swirling patterns are clearly seen. Proud horns curve downward at an impressive length. Odd antennae curve upward from the end of the snout accompanied by a single horn. The edges of wings tipped with spikes seek to encompass the other two statues. The scythe tipped tail is suspended in air. This particular statue was dubbed a name. He is called Abbdon. The other two statues are female. The one on the right is most awe inspiring. She has eight ivory horns, the top pair curved upward at a jaw-dropping length, the rest curved down. A long narrow snout housing long needle thin teeth seemed to give a slow sad smile. Huge wings with long narrow spikes seem too defensive and intimidating. A crystal edged rattlesnake like blade hung suspended in midair. She is called Azrael. The last statue on the left looks incredibly fragile. Wings easily three times the size of the body lay half folded against her, and crown of three horns rest on her head. A long delicate muzzle containing vicious serrated teeth was frozen in mid hiss. The long sinewy body curled around the other two dragon statues. The tail ended in a spikey whip that stretched the length of her long fragile-looking claws. She, the greatest and most venerable of the three, is named Armageddon. Should one or any of these great beings perish all related abilities and things related to them will die along with them._**


	2. Accident

**Hi recon here thank you the1upguy for those helpful tips. Thanks bff Shell-bell for the support. Read and Review please**

**Disclaimer located: I do not own Spyro franchise.**

**Accident**

Spyro was slowly settling into a routine. Get up and go to the Academy for training with the Guardians. Then he would spend the afternoon in the center of Warfang with his friends, Blasé, Psychic, Trash, Aero, Rivana, and of course Cynder.

"So what's your favorite legend?" Blasé, a fire dragon, asked to his friends beneath the three huge statues known as the Triumvirate.

Rivana, a life dragon, gushed, "The legend of the Purple Dragon obviously."

"Yeah I totally agree", the wind dragoness Aero exclaimed.

"What about you, Psychic and Trash?" Blasé inquired.

They exchanged a glance. "We don't have a particular favorite", they replied.

"Spyro you're pretty quiet, do you have a favorite legend?" Cynder asked.

Spyro replied, "I would have to say that my favorite legend would be the one about the Triumvirate."

"Really?!"Blasé asked in disbelief. "If that's your favorite legend then I dare you to touch one of the statues. I've touched all three."

"Blasé are you INSANE", Spyro yelled. "I won't do it."

"Relax Spyro, nothing has happened", Blasé said nonchalantly.

"Um, okay", Spyro said sounding very dubious. "I'll try, but I'm only doing it to get you to stop bothering me." Reaching up, Spyro touched the statue directly in the center.

What followed, no one could remember much less explain. A shuddering tremor ripped through the ground accompanied by a blinding flash of light. The Guardians rushed in to see what was wrong and what they found was very puzzling. Seven dragons were chatting around the statues before the flash of light. Ten dragons are on the ground completely unconscious.

'**Where did the other three hatchlings come from?'** This thought flashed through everyone's mind as they checked to see if any of the young dragons were hurt. And more importantly **'Where did the statues go?' **The Guardians had some dragons volunteer to bring the young dragons to the infirmary to be checked over. The original seven dragons were accounted for, the life dragoness, the fire, the wind, Spyro, Cynder, the telekinetic, and the shadow/telepathic. Terrador was slightly relieved that no one got hurt. Watching over the dragons Terrador pondered the matter of the missing statues until Cynder started moving.

"Ugh my head hurts", Cynder moaned. "Where am I?"

"You're in recovery Cynder", Terrador replied matter-of-factly.

"What happened?" Cynder asked

"We were hoping you could tell us."

Before Cynder could answer, a musically toned male voice asked, "Who are you Dragons and where's Clayf?"

**bwa bwa bwa bwa bwa cliff hanger**

**so yeah psychic is the shadow/telepath and trash is a telekinetic dragon. he can move things around with his mind. **


	3. The Unexplainable

**Hey recon here nice to see all those visitors coming read and review please**

**Disclaimer located: I do not own Spyro franchise**

**The Unexplainable**

Cynder asked, "Who's Clayf?"

Terrador frowned and then explained, "Clayf was the Earth Guardian from a long time before Malefor was born but he was also one of the Dragons to first be corrupted." Terrador then turned to the odd looking hatchling and inquired, "What is your name and how do you know about Clayf?"

The Hatchling stood up and walked over causing Cynder to gasp. As he moved forward, the hatchling turned into a young dragon. Black horns, a black underbelly, and black claws shimmered like obsidian while the obsidian colored scythe tail waved through the air. Angry red swirls meandered through electric blue toned scales. Green spike tipped wings unfurled proudly. A set of green-blue swirling eyes met theirs with confusion. "You mean Clayf is . . . gone?" "But how is that possible, it was yesterday that he predicted the rise of a corrupted Purple Dragon to be expected in five generations." "Wait what year is it?"

The exasperated Terrador replied, "The year is 1500 A.D., now what is your name?"

"My name is Abbdon and how is that possible?"

"Abbdon you say, I will point out the huge possibility that you have been frozen inside a crystal for a huge amount of time." Terrador said this while thinking long and hard about the name the hatchling gave earlier, he was sure he heard the name from somewhere.

"Abbdon are you there?" The voice that asked that shimmered and flowed like water.

"Yes Azrael, I'm here", Abbdon replied gently.

"Good 'cause I'm hearing some crazy stuff I don't like."

Cynder felt a nudge and it came from Spyro.

"Hey Cyn she looks similar to you."

Cynder could see that Spyro was right. The dragoness looked with very defiant dusty red crystalline eyes. A sleek black body with white lightning lacerations shifted and grew older. Her narrow muzzle bared her needle thin teeth in a vicious silent hiss. A rainbow colored crystal tail waved its many protruding spikes around.

"So you dragons seriously think I'm going to fall for the whole frozen in a crystal for many years", Azrael practically spat.

"Azrael! I'm sorry you're going to have to excuse my sister I have never seen her like this", Abbdon said this very profusely.

Terrador was going to say something but Spyro cut him off by saying, "Azrael drop the attitude. It does NOT earn you friendship points, but to answer you statement that you so blatantly threw out I WAS frozen in a time crystal that aged my body while my mind did not."

Azrael's mouth moved up and down while no words came out. Cynder was silently laughing at her dumbstruck face. Blasé, who was finally awake, just simply stared at Spyro while all the other young dragons burst into peals of uncontrollable laughter.

A voice spoke above the rest, "Oh I am so gonna remember this until the end of time. Azrael for once was caught wrong and speechless, so bonus. By the way my name is Armageddon, nice to meet you."

"Ah, freaky she-dragon looks worse than the she-demon." This remark was screamed by Sparks. True to what Sparks said Armageddon did look really frightening.

Armageddon looked at him and said, "You kiss your mom with that mouth, man I feel sorry for her." Black symbols ran the length of her three ivory horns as well as along her claws. A spikey whip connected to her tail ran the length of her neck. Lightning blue wings easily three times the size of her. Each scale flashed and shimmered like a rainbow. Her long muzzle and vicious teeth made her grin look more frightening than the worst nightmare.

Cynder laughed outright at that remark. "Hey Sparks, making fun of you has suddenly become a competition."

Armageddon topped it off by saying, "I hope you can stand the insults Unceasing Social Bug. I'm sorry but my mouth really gets away from me when people start insulting each other."

"Well enough jokes, we must address the matter at hand. The theory that Spyro has proved makes me want to ask what it was like in your time. One last thing, you three wouldn't happen to be the three legendary and immensely powerful dragons of the legend would you?" Volteer said this all without even pausing to breathe.

"Really we've become a legend!? Oh and in answer to your question, I guess you can say yes." This was spoken hesitantly by those three dragons.

"Preposterous", Cyril murmured. "They can't be the ones. They'd have to be able to prove it. I think we can agree that before we start assuming that, they must prove that they have immense capabilities."

Terrador sighed and then replied, "As much as I hate to argue Cyril does have a point. Do you mind young ones if we adjourn to the training room?"

Armageddon smirked and cockily answered, "Yes I have no problem, and in fact I was hoping I would get a chance to cream someone in combat."

"Really", Sparks exclaimed. "I was hoping to see you get owned by my brother Spyro."

Neither of the dragons seemed surprised or confused at this statement. Only Psychic knew why they weren't surprised.

**Well that tops off chapter three. I think I'm finally getting the hang of moderate sized chapters. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. It really helps me with the next chapter also another thing this story is going to tie in with a lot of other stories I write. Let me know what you think, Nightshade out.**


End file.
